


Les questions fondamentales

by Nelja



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Dark, Fantasy Theology, Gen, Well-Intentioned Extremist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le père Gomez, les tualapis, et des interrogations théologiques, tordues comme ces persos peuvent l'être.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les questions fondamentales

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Philip Pullman. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 3.

Le père Gomez ne manifeste pas de curiosité. Sa mission est tout pour lui, et aucun des univers qu'il traversera ne doit le déconcentrer. Il ne s'agit que de les exploiter au maximum de leurs potentialités.

C'est uniquement pour cela qu'il s'est posé des questions sur ces étranges cygnes géants.

* * *

Quelques secondes lui ont suffi, lors de leur rencontre, pour constater que ce sont des créatures puissantes, violentes et dangereuses. Et, alors même qu'il visait, imperturbable en apparence, il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les tuer assez vite s'ils fondaient tous sur lui.

Mais, quand il a tiré, ils se sont interrompus.

Ils n'ont pas fui devant un bruit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, non. Ils ont regardé, avec suspiscion, le corps tombé de leur compagnon.

Ils savaient ce qu'était la mort, et ils la craignaient.

Cela a rendu les choses tellement plus simples.

* * *

Le père Gomez a eu plus tard de nombreuses occasions de constater l'intelligence de ces créatures. La première, bien sûr, étant quand, rassuré par leurs marques de soumission, il a eu l'imprudence de s'éloigner de quelques mètres de son fusil ; il ne s'en est tiré que de justesse, en se jetant à terre pour se saisir de son arme à nouveau, éclaboussé à nouveau de sang, rouge comme celui des oiseaux de son monde.

Décidément, leur ruse a quelque chose d'attirant.

Mais elle ne leur a pas servi à grand chose. La première fois, ils n'étaient pas prévenus ; il n'a fait qu'un exemple. Cette fois-ci, il a ordonné, sous la menace de sa fidèle arme, qu'ils soient exécutés, par une attaque de tous les autres.

Les bourreaux ont pris tant de satisfaction à les punir qu'il s'est demandé s'ils avaient une âme.

La nature connait la violence aveugle. Mais le véritable Mal n'est connu que de ceux qui portent le poids du péché originel.

* * *

Il avait commencé par les dresser comme des animaux, leur apprendre quelques mots, quelques ordres brusques, explicités de menaces. Et puis, de crainte qu'ils ne manigancent quelque majeur complot contre lui, il s'est retrouvé à essayer d'apprendre le sens de leurs cris et de leurs mouvements d'ailes.

Il a vite été rassuré. Ces créatures, apparemment, avaient toujours été unis dans leurs rapines contre les autres espèces. Maintenant, elles sont divisées. Et, de façon évidente, ses partisans sont plus nombreux que ses opposants.

Quand deux d'entre eux ont tué un troisième qui essayait d'agresser le père Gomez, il les a vivement félicités, et les a favorisés désormais aux yeux des autres. La police est, de fait, un des fondements de la civilisation. Après la foi. Ce qui est le coeur du problème.

* * *

Leur absence de daemon ne permet de rien conclure. Il a bien été forcé, au cours de son voyage, de se convaincre que cette abomination était possible.

(En fait, un concile au XVIe siècle s'est réuni, se posant sérieusement la question de savoir si les Ours en Armure avaient une âme. La réponse avait finalement été non, à l'unanimité. Même si historiquement, au moins un des votants avait confessé qu'il avait fait son choix de peur que les missionnaires chargés de les convertir ne se fassent dévorer. Et un autre parce que, tout en les croyant sensibles, il les détestait, et se réjouissait de savoir qu'ils ne rendraient jamais de culte à l'Autorité et brûleraient en enfer.)

Mais ici, le père Gomez est seul, seul à pouvoir trancher, avec son daemon qui, dès qu'il croît être arrivé à une résolution, lui rappelle les doutes qu'il veut se cacher.

* * *

Ont-ils peur de la mort parce que quelqu'un doit encore leur apprendre que Dieu leur offrira l'éternité ? Ou au contraire, parce que, comme pour des animaux, juste plus intelligents, il n'y a pour eux que l'oubli ?

Si ces étranges créatures ont une âme, alors il faut y veiller. C'est le devoir du père Gomez de leur parler de l'Autorité, et les convertir. Il doit leur apprendre les règles qu'Il impose.

Si c'est le cas, leur cruauté est une erreur pour laquelle elles doivent faire pénitence.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne peut pas y croire.

Il les avait appréciés suffisamment pour se poser la question, mais maintenant, il lui semble qu'il les aime assez pour répondre non. Leur méchanceté doit être création de l'Autorité elle-même et donc naturelle, pure, légitime.

Il suffit de constater la beauté de leur plumes blanches, par rapport à l'apparence hideuse de ceux qui abritent le Serpent. Ces oiseaux ne peuvent pas être une erreur.

* * *

"Tu n'as rien à craindre..." murmure-t-il à celui qu'il a choisi pour l'emmener au campement du Serpent, lui flattant le col. Il ne comprend rien, les concepts sont trop compliqués. "Tu n'es pas comme moi. J'ai dû prier et faire pénitence pendant des années pour avoir le droit d'accomplir cette mission. Mais pas toi."

Il a pensé un instant qu'il ferait de ces créatures ses instruments. Mains maintenant, il préfère croire qu'ils ont toujours été ceux de l'Autorité en personne ; des outils placés sur la route, d'une force, d'une violence et d'une beauté parfaites pour le servir dans sa mission.

Il ne pourrait en avoir une opinion plus haute.

En fait, peut-être même les envie-t-il quelque peu.


End file.
